Fly with me Under the Wings I Gave You
by michaelkun
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Frank and Gerard finish their special evening in a photo strip booth. :3  MCR fic:3


"This night has been spectacular, thank you."

"Anything for you, boo."

Frank Iero blushed with the pet name his boyfriend, Gerard Way, called him. He looked at him to see that his other was also cherry red. They had spent the night wandering around their local mall, eating and buying each other anything desired and poking fun at other couples. It was Valentine's Day, and everyone was out.

The pair walked hand in hand down the line of stores, ignoring all stares from the others. Their town wasn't completely acceptant of homosexuals, but it never stopped Frank and Gerard. It was better than their hometown by a billion. Ever since they were in grade school, they had been different. After becoming best friends on the playground, they swore they would never leave each other. Neither of them knew what they meant to each other until high school, after Frank had gotten into an accident. Running into the middle of a busy highway produced several broken bones and a scarred Gerard Way. It was then Gerard knew he loved him, closer than a best friend.

Frank had loved him years prior to his incident. 6th grade he knew he didn't like girls. They were prissy and annoying, and smelled too much like flowers. After sneaking one too many peeks in the locker room was the exact moment he knew of his sexuality. He didn't understand his town's hatred of gays, so he simply just came out; no big deal. Midway through seventh grade was when he broke the news, and ever since, he's been ridiculed. Bullied. Tortured. He hated life by sophomore year, to the point of self harm and suicide. The entire time, Frank wore a mask. Gerard knew nothing of anything. To him, he was the same Frank as always; he just preferred dudes to chicks. There was no way his Frankie could ever leave.

Frank's suicide attempt only shocked Gerard. He was the one to sit with him through his coma, and to be there when he awoke. He was the first to see his scars, faded pink on his thin wrists while his secret crush recovered. He was the first to cry after being oblivious to his best friend's pain. Gerard knew he was gay as well, yet he never came out due to fear of his family. His crush for Frank grew freshman year, but he still never told a soul. _"If only I did, maybe Frank wouldn't have tried..."_

When Frank woke up after a few weeks, Gerard confessed himself to Frank first thing. Frank was stunned, and was completely lost for words. When Frank was released from the hospital, Gerard asked him to be his boyfriend, as celebration. Together, they completed high school, stronger than ever; ignoring the torture once and for all. They applied for the same school months before graduation, and both were blessed with the entry to the same school a few states over. Now, 5 years later, they were walking around their new local mall after renting an apartment, a few blocks away from their university.

"Look! One of those photo strip things!" Gerard called out, pointing at the machine, nestled away in the corner. "Wanna?"

Frank laughed at his boyfriend's childlike amusement and nodded in approval. They walked over and squeezed into the small space. Frank needed to sit on Gerard's lap because of the amount of room. Gerard smiled a little inside, his plan was unfolding perfectly.

Frank inserted the three dollars for the two strips and they decided on the "I love you" heading for the very top of their photos. It _was _Valentine's Day, after all. And they did love each other. Frank and Gerard posed normally, both smiling and with Frank's arms around Gerard's neck.

"We're cute," Frank stated.

"Nah, you're the cute one," Gerard shot back, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

Frank blushed and for the second photo, they did funny faces. Gerard closed and squinted his eyes with a sucked in face. Frank poked his lover's face with an open mouth, looking shocked. The camera flashed, and both men looked at the screen.

"Jesus, what's wrong with my face?" Gerard questioned, chuckling a little at his expression.

"Nothing in the least," Frank complimented, giving Gerard's apparent messed up face a kiss. Gerard and Frank compromised for another normal photo for their third. Frank's arms were still around Gerard's neck and Gerard's hands were settled on Frank's legs. Right as the countdown started, Gerard reached for a little black box in his pocket, Frank not even noticing the motion.

"Frank Anthony Iero, will you marry me?" Gerard asked, flipping the box open with one hand. Frank's face went into pure shock as their picture was taken.

"Wh-what?" sputtered a very surprised Frank. He hadn't even noticed that the camera flashed. Tears sprung into the young male's eyes while Gerard started explaining.

"Frank, I've known you for fifteen years, and with each passing minute, I've gotten to know you even better. Five years ago, when I barely lost you, I knew then I wanted to spend every waking minute with you. Your past doesn't matter to me: you're here now, and that's what's important. I'm thankful everyday that I can have you by my side. I love you so much, Frankie. Please marry me."

"Oh, Gerard...of course!" Frank exclaimed, grasping Gerard's shirt and pulling their lips together. They both sighed into the kiss, tongues sliding past each other and massaging one another. Soft moans were only heard by them, and light tears collided on each others faces. When they finally broke apart, they noticed their strips were printing. The engaged men stepped out of the booth to receive their pictures. By then, the strips were complete, and Gerard reached to see.

One had them smiling - happy as could be. Their smiles shone like a million suns in the sky. The other showed their humorous side, making both men laugh once again at their expressions. The third was Gerard grinning pricelessly, holding the black box to a stunned Frank. Frank's heart melted inside his chest with his expression, and with the final picture they were unaware of. The camera had gotten them with lips pressed together and eyes sealed shut. Both Gerard and Frank looked at the photo, then each other with love-filled eyes.

"I love you so much, Frankie."

"I love you too, Gee. Thank you for saving me..."

"Anytime, boo. Anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello x) Sorry it's been so long since something of mine, I blame school _ Title comes from "Carousel" by Linkin Park :) Please review :3**


End file.
